Faith
by go.icchan
Summary: "I had vowed to have and to hold you for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, comfort and cherish you, till death do us apart. And you had taken me to be your lawful husband, vowed to love, honor, comfort and cherish me through sickness and in health, through times of happiness and travail, until death do us apart."


**Author note:** This is the first time I published my story and this is a prologue. I don't know if I wrote good enough to make the reader enjoy reading this story but I decided to give it a try. I also wrote this in English but I'm not really confident with the choice of words, so for now I just posted this in Bahasa. If it's interesting to read, yup may be I'll post in English.

Hehehe, mohon komentarnya ya. Selamat membaca ^^

**FAITH**

"Tidak!" Tomoyo berteriak seakan-akan dunia runtuh di atas kepalanya. Dia meraih jas putih yang dikenakan dokter di depannya dan mencengkramnya. Dengan selang IV yang masih menempel di tangan kirinya ia mengguncang-guncangkan jas tersebut.

"Bohong! Putraku takkan pernah meninggalkanku begitu saja! Tidak akan!"

Dokter di depannya hanya terdiam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"Di mana putraku sekarang?" setengah berteriak, Tomoyo bertanya.

Dokter itu menggeleng dan berkata, "Maafkan saya."

"UNTUK APA KAU MEMINTA MAAF? AKU BERTANYA DI MANA ANAKKU SEKARANG!" dengan marah Tomoyo menatap sang dokter, menuntut jawaban darinya. Namun tak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari dokter itu.

Masih menggenggam jas putih dokter tersebut, Tomoyo terjatuh ke lantai dan membisikkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Di mana anakku sekarang?"

"Kumohon.." isakan yang Tomoyo tahan akhirnya keluar bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir satu persatu. Dengan tidak berdaya tangan Tomoyo terjatuh ke sampingnya. "Kumohon dokter… _Dia satu-satunya yang kumiliki_."

* * *

Tomoyo membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk melalui jendela membangunkannya. Dia mengerjapkan matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia berada di atas tempat tidurnya sendiri dengan selimut hangat menyelimutinya. Ia lalu menoleh ke meja lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur untuk melihat jam yang ada di sana.

Jam digital di atas meja menunjukkan pukul 06.38. Tomoyo Ia tiba-tiba terduduk kaget. Segera ia singkapkan selimutnya dan turun dari kasur lalu berlari keluar kamar.

Ketika berbelok ke kiri dari pintu kamarnya, ia bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang solid. Suaminya.

Orang yang bertubrukan dengannya itu meraih Tomoyo sebelum ia terjatuh. Tomoyo menatapnya, "Eriol."

Laki-laki itu tersenyum. "Kau sudah bangun. Mau pergi ke mana sampai berlari seperti itu?"

Tanpa menjawab, Tomoyo berkata cepat, kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Kau sudah membangunkan Shinichi? Sudah hampir jam 7. Dia tidak boleh terlambat, ini kan hari pertamanya sekolah."

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, senyum Eriol langsung menghilang dari wajahnya. "Hah? Kau belum membangunkannya?" Tomoyo bertanya sekali lagi dengan nada tidak percaya sembari melepaskan kedua tangan Eriol yang memegang pundaknya. Ia pun kembali berlari menuju kamar Shinichi.

Eriol yang sempat terdiam sejenak langsung berputar dan juga ikut berlari mengikuti Tomoyo.

Eriol menemukan Tomoyo berdiri di depan pintu kamar Shinichi yang terbuka. Ekspresinya merupakan percampuran antara kaget dan bingung. Dia menoleh pada Eriol yang berjarak tidak kurang dari dua meter darinya.

"Bagaimana bisa kamar Shinichi jadi seperti ini?" tanya Tomoyo yang mengarahkan telunjuknya ke kamar Shinichi. "Kapan kau mengubahnya? Uh-bukan, kenapa kau mengubah kamarnya menjadi seperti ini? Dia berumur 6 tahun, tidak lagi menggunakan tempat tidur bayi!"

Eriol memandangnya, bingung apa yang harus ia katakan atau lebih tepatnya bingung akan apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Yang benar saja!" Tomoyo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Di mana anak itu sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi Eriol tidak menjawabnya. Tomoyo mendesah melihat tingkah laku Eriol. "Shinichi!" Tomoyo memanggil anaknya.

"Shinichi!" Tomoyo mulai melangkah pergi mencari anaknya.

Eriol tampaknya menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. _Ini_ terjadi lagi. Ini merupakan ketiga kalinya sejak kematian Shinichi, Tomoyo terbangun tidak ingat bahwa putranya sudah tidak ada lagi. Kali ini ternyata lebih parah, sepertinya Tomoyo menjadi delusional berpikir Shinichi sudah berumur 6 tahun.

Eriol memandangi istrinya yang berjalan menjauh mencari Shinichi. Eriol mengejarnya. Ia raih tangan Tomoyo untuk menghentikannya dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Eriol?"

Eriol membenamkan kepalanya ke leher Tomoyo. "Tomoyo.." dia berbisik ke telinga Tomyo dengan suara serak. Tomoyo berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Eriol namun Eriol tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tomoyo, dengarkan aku." Eriol sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap lurus mata Tomoyo. Tomoyo sedikit terkejut karena ia melihat rasa sakit terefleksi di mata Eriol. Tangan kanan Eriol berpindah ke pipi Tomoyo dan memegang wajahnya.

"Shinichi bukan berumur 6 tahun, Tomoyo. Dia masih 3 tahun. Dan-" Eriol berhenti sejenak, "dia telah meninggal. Shinichi meninggal dua minggu yang lalu, ingat?"

Mata Tomoyo membesar, "Apa yang kau katakan, Shinichi-" Tomoyo berusaha melepaskan diri lagi dari pelukan Eriol.

"Dengar," Eriol mempererat pelukannya. "Dia sudah meninggal, Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo mengernyitkan dahinya, "Kau-"

"Itu kecelakaan. Tidakkah kau ingat?" Eriol memandang sedih Tomoyo.

"Apa?" Tomoyo mencari tanda-tanda kebohongan di mata Eriol.

"Tidakkah kau ingat? Kecelakaan malam itu, mobil yang kau kendarai-"

Bersamaan dengan diucapkannya kalimat itu, sebuah bayang cahaya lampu mobil dan suara klakson muncul dalam benak Tomoyo. Tomoyo terperanjat dan semakin berusaha melepaskan diri dari Eriol tapi kekuatan Eriol yang setengah memeluknya lebih besar. Air mata kini sudah mengalir di pipinya.

"A-a-a.." dia bergumam tak jelas. Tiba-tiba ia berteriak.

"SHINICHIII!"

Tomoyo terus menerus meneriakkan nama Shinichi.

Dengan marah, Tomoyo memukul dada Eriol berulang-ulang dengan tangannya yang terkepal.

"Shinichi!" Tomoyo meraung seperti anak kecil. Eriol menangkap tangan Tomoyo yang masih memukulnya dan menggenggamnya. Tidak berhasil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Eriol, Tomoyo mencengkram kaus yang dikenakan Eriol. Teriakannya tidak berhenti.

Teriakan yang menyayat hati ini menggema ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Mana and Hikaru yang berada di dapur tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke lantai dua mencari sumber suara.

Eriol menggelengkan kepalanya pada mereka saat mereka berlari mendekat. Keduanya berhenti dan menyaksikan Eriol terdiam melihat istrinya berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Eriol memberi isyarat, menyuruh mereka pergi. Lalu kedua wanita tersebut dengan enggan pergi meninggalkan tuannya.

Setelah sepuluh menit penuh teriakan dan isakan tak terkontrol, Tomoyo berhenti berteriak. Hanya tangisan dan isakan teredam yang tersisa.

"Tomoyo.." Eriol memulai. Tomoyo tidak mendengarkan Eriol. Tangisan Tomoyo justru semakin keras dan ia semakin bersikukuh untuk menjauhkan diri dari suaminya. Eriol mencoba mempertahankan Tomoyo namun gagal. Tomoyo mendorong Eriol sekuat tenaganya. Akibatnya, Tomoyo terjatuh ke lantai. Ia merangkak tidak tahu hendak ke mana.

"Shinichi!" dengan suara yang lebih lemah dan serak, Tomoyo meneriakkan nama putranya lagi. Matanya yang mencari-cari sosok putranya yang mungil terus mengeluarkan air mata.

Eriol menghampiri Tomoyo, menghadangnya dan menegakkan Tomoyo ke posisi duduk.

"Tomoyo." Panggil Eriol. Tomoyo mengitarkan kepalanya _masih_ mencari Shinichi.

"Tomoyo." Eriol memanggil lagi. Pergelangan tangan Tomoyo yang sekarang ada dalam genggaman Eriol terasa begitu lemah tanpa energi.

Eriol menyentuhkan tangannya ke pipi Tomoyo dan memanggilnya lagi, "Tomoyo."

Kepalanya berhenti bergerak tapi pandangan matanya tidak fokus, menerawang. "Tomoyo!" Eriol memanggilnya lebih tegas.

Kini kedua tangan Tomoyo tak lagi dipegang Eriol karena tangan Eriol telah sempurna memegang kedua pipi Tomoyo. Pandangan mata Tomoyo bertemu dengan Eriol. Terfokus.

"Shinichi telah pergi, Tomoyo. Dia sudah-"

"_meninggal._" Tomoyo mengakhiri kalimatnya. "Aku tahu.." Tomoyo berbisik pelan. Tangisannya tiba-tiba terhenti namun sisa isakannya masih ada.

Keheningan datang sejenak sebelum Tomoyo berbicara lagi.

"_Aku membunuhnya._"

Sesudah mengatakan kalimat itu, tubuhnya rubuh ke depan.

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo telah pingsan.

Tangan yang hangat dan familiar membelai lembut kepala Tomoyo. "Tomoyo, aku membawakan pancake blueberry kesukaanmu. Tidakkah kau pikir wanginya sangat menggugah selera? Hm?"

Tomoyo tidak menjawab. Eriol meletakkan nampan berisi piring pancake, garpu, pisau dan segelas susu di atas meja lampu di samping tempat tidur.

"Tomoyo..sayang.." Eriol meremas bahu Tomoyo.

"Kenapa dia harus meninggalkanku?" Tomoyo berbisik. "Seharusnya aku tidak membawanya pergi malam itu…"

"Tomoyo, sudahlah. Kematian bukan sesuatu yang harus kau sesali karena itu di luar kendali manusia. Kematian seseorang sudah merupakan takdir yang tak bisa diubah."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Setidaknya kalau kaulah penyebab orang lain mati." Dia menambahkan dengan suara yang hampir-hampir tidak terdengar oleh Eriol.

Eriol mendesah, "Tomoyo, dengar, itu bukan salahmu. Bukan salahmu supir truk itu melanggar lampu merah dan menabrak mobilmu. Kematian Shinichi bukan salahmu."

Tomoyo tertawa sarkastis.

Eriol menekan pelipisnya, "Sudah hampir sebulan sejak hari itu, Tomoyo dan ini saatnya kau bangun, menerima kenyataan dan berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri. Cukup."

Tomoyo tertawa lagi, "Mudah bagimu mengatakannya karena kau tidak merasakan yang kurasakan."

Eriol berdiri kesal, "Kau pikir hanya kau yang kehilangan anak? Shinichi juga anakku Tomoyo! Aku mencintainya!"

Eriol melanjutkan lagi, nada suaranya meninggi. "Kau juga tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan! Kau tahu sepanik apa aku saat ada telepon yang mengabarkan istri dan anakku mengalami kecelakaan dan aku berada di tempat yang jaraknya 10 jam dari mereka? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tiba di rumah sakit setelah 14 jam penuh kecemasan dan kabar yang diterima pertama kali adalah bahwa anakku sudah tidak ada?  
Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat melihatmu terbaring penuh luka sambil menangisi kepergian Shinichi? Dan ketika aku hendak memelukmu, menguatkanmu, berbagi duka, kau justru mengusirku dan berkata kau telah kehilangan segalanya. Tidakkah kau melihatku? Aku masih di sini! Tidakkah kau melihatku yang juga sedih dan terluka?"

Tomoyo bisa merasakan matanya memanas dan mengeluarkan butiran air mata.

"Apa kau tahu seberapa frustasinya aku melihatmu seperti ini?" Eriol merendahkan suaranya.

"Tomoyo, kau tidak perlu menanggung kesedihanmu sendirian. Tahukah kau, sejak hari itu, kau selalu membisikkan kata-kata yang sama dalam tidurmu? _Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. _Itu yang kau katakan. Dan apa yang kau bisikkan dalam tidurmu kau ucapkan dalam lamunanmu saat kau terjaga. Aku sebenarnya bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatmu tak mau bersandar padaku.

Tomoyo, _kau tidak sendiri._ Aku di sini bersamamu. Aku membutuhkanmu agar aku mampu bertahan menjalani semua ini dan kau pun membutuhkanku untuk menguatkanmu."

Tomoyo kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras. Eriol mengerutkan keningnya melihat Tomoyo tertawa seperti itu.

Tomoyo turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati Eriol. Matanya yang basah dan sembab jelas terlihat. Ia tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Eriol.

"Siapa yang kau coba bohongi Eriol? Tidak ada gunanya mengatakan kata-kata manis seperti itu untukku. Mengatakan kau juga sama-sama menderita. Sungguh..kau tidak tahu rasanya..."

Kemudian Tomoyo melingkarkan lengannya ke belakang leher Eriol, memeluknya.

"Semuanya bermula tiga tahun lalu, bahkan sebelum aku tahu kalau aku mengandung Shinichi. Lukaku, selalu terasa sakit setiap harinya. _It bleeds everyday..can you imagine it?"_

Tomoyo tertawa kecil, "Mungkin terdengar berlebihan, tapi memang seperti itu. Ketika mengetahui aku mengandung anakmu, sakit itu bertambah dua kali lipat. Tak tertahankan. Aku bahkan memuntahkan semua makan siangku hari itu sepulang dari rumah sakit. Dadaku terasa sangat sesak. Aku tak ingin melahirkan anak itu."

Air mata menetes lagi dari matanya, membasahi leher Eriol. Eriol melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Tomoyo, balas memeluknya.

"Tapi hari itu kau melihat hasil tes kehamilanku yang tak sengaja kutinggalkan di kamar mandi. Kau bertanya padaku, apakah aku hamil. Wajahmu..terlihat begitu bahagia. Aku tidak tahu apakah kau berpura-pura atau tidak-"

"I-" Eriol memotong hendak mengoreksi tetapi Tomoyo mempererat pelukannya, mengisyaratkan Eriol untuk diam dan mendengarkannya.

"Te-tapi," Tomoyo terbata. "Melihat wajahmu yang bahagia aku tanpa sadar mengangguk memberitahu kebenarannya."

Tomoyo tersenyum, "Aku ingat, kau memelukku saat itu, menciumku, mengatakan padaku kau sangat bahagia. Entah kenapa, untuk sesaat rasa sakit itu hilang. Kuputuskan untuk bahagia menerima kehamilanku. Tapi kebahagiaan itu harus kubayar mahal. Esoknya, _luka itu _berdarah lagi. Rasanya saaangat sakit."

"Tapi aku tak mau menjadi seorang pembunuh. Aku tetap mempertahankan kandunganku. Menahan sakit yang terus menerus. Hingga akhirnya saat aku melihat sinar mata Shinichi untuk pertama kalinya, rasa sakit itu terlupakan. Meski masih terasa sakitnya, tapi setidaknya aku bisa bahagia. _Benar-benar bahagia._"

Tomoyo terisak, "Melihatnya tumbuh besar adalah yang membuatku bertahan. Sesakit apa pun, aku akan bertahan demi Shinichi. Aku menemukan alasan untuk melanjutkan hidupku karena aku menemukan seseorang yang takkan membalikkan punggungnya padaku."

"Shinichi." Tomoyo berbisik.

"D-" Eriol mencoba memotong cerita Tomoyo lagi.

"Shh..untuk kali ini saja, biarkan aku menyelesaikan apa yang ingin kukatakan." Suara Tomoyo bergetar.

"Ta-ta-pi lagi-lagi aku salah. Dia juga, meninggalkanku begitu saja. Yah, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena sebenarnya itu salahku."

"Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?" Tomoyo balas bertanya.

"Saat tahu bahwa ibumu lebih mencintai sepupumu? Rasanya saat sahabat yang kau percaya dan orang yang kau cintai mengkhianatimu? Perasaan saat orang yang memungut serpihan hatimu yang telah hancur, yang telah merekatkannya kembali, yang membuatmu belajar untuk mencintai sekali lagi, yang telah berjanji takkan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakuan orang-orang itu, pada akhirnya juga mengkhianatimu?"

Tenggorokan Tomoyo terasa tercekat dan sakit, "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika akhirnya kau benar-benar memutuskan untuk percaya sekali lagi dan kau dikhianati _lagi. _Apa kau tahu?"

"Rasanya.." Tomoyo berhenti sesaat, "sakit." Ia berbisik perlahan. "Itulah yang kumaksud kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya."

"Aku, sungguh tak sanggup, Eriol." Air mata mengalir terus menerus. Suara Tomoyo terdengar sangat lembut tapi begitu menyakitkan. Kekecewaan dan rasa sakit yang terpendam begitu lama terdengar jelas dari intonasinya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan kata-kata manis yang kosong padaku karena aku telah berhenti percaya. Aku berjanji untuk tidak lagi menunjukkan kelemahanku pada siapa pun. Terutama padamu.."

Tomoyo melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari Eriol. "Lantas, kenapa sekarang aku menangis di hadapanmu? Mengatakan semua ini?"

Tomoyo berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja lampu di sebelah tempat tidur. Tersenyum lagi, Tomoyo melanjutkan, "_This is the only exception because I don't have any plan to continue my life._"

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tomoyo yang telah berada di depan meja lampu mengambil pisau pemotong pancake dan menyayat pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tomoyo!" Eriol yang tersentak kaget melihat tindakan istrinya memukul tangan yang memegang pisau sehingga pisau itu terlepas dari genggaman tangan Tomoyo. Darah mengalir cepat dari pergelangan tangannya. Tomoyo yang masih berdiri, tersenyum hampa. Tatapan matanya kosong.

Eriol langsung menyambar bagian dalam selimut dari atas kasur dan membelitkan selimut itu di pergelangan tangan Tomoyo. Ia ikatkan juga dengan kencang selimut itu ke lengan bawah Tomoyo. Menekannya kuat berusaha menghentikan pendarahan. Warna merah dengan cepat merembes menodai selimut putih itu.

Tomoyo membiarkan Eriol melakukan usaha pertolongan pertama padanya. "Tak ada gunanya…" Tomoyo berbisik.

Dengan panik Eriol mengambil telepon genggam dari saku celananya dan menelpon supirnya. "Keluarkan mobil sekarang! Kita ke rumah sakit" Dia setengah berteriak melalui telepon pada supirnya.

Eriol segera menggendong Tomoyo dengan kedua tangannya dan berlari ke bawah.

Di bawah, Satsuki yang terkejut melihat kondisi istri tuannya terburu-buru membukakan pintu mobil dan segera berlari menuju kursi pengemudi.

Agak gugup dan panik Satsuki terlalu keras menekan gas sehingga para penumpangnya terlonjak. Eriol dengan frustrasi mencoba menenangkan Satsuki dan berkata, "Tenangkan dirimu! Cepatlah tapi tetap hati-hati!"

Satsuki mengangguk. Akhirnya Satsuki mampu menenangkan dirinya dan mengendarai mobil tersebut.

Eriol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tomoyo yang nafasnya kini tidak beraturan dan pendek. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

Eriol melepas ikatan lalu mengganti bagian selimut yang sudah penuh dengan darah dengan bagian yang masih bersih. Menekannya kembali dan mengikatkan lagi selimut itu dengan kencang.

"E-riol." Di ambang kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Tomoyo berbisik. "Maafkan aku…" dia berbisik.

Eriol menatapnya. "Aku..takkan memaafkanmu kalau kau tak bertahan, jadi bertahanlah."

Eriol berkata. Suaranya bergetar. Tangannya kini terasa sangat dingin.

"Kumohon, Tomoyo, bertahanlah…" Eriol berbisik dengan suara serak "Tolonglah Tomoyo.." Dia memohon.

Tomoyo hanya tersenyum lemah. "_Gomenasai..gomenasai.."_

"Kumohon..Tomoyo.._onegai.._" Eriol memohon. Ia merangkul bahu Tomoyo dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahunya.

**to be continued**


End file.
